


Trading Breathes

by sharpieguts



Series: karlnap :) [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Karl Jacobs, Light Masochism, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), weedfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpieguts/pseuds/sharpieguts
Summary: Sapnap got stuck living with Karl for over a month due to COVID not giving him a way to go home. Not that he minded, he’s always down for chill time with his best friend.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karlnap - Relationship
Series: karlnap :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196438
Comments: 5
Kudos: 261





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who it is! With an actually finished work for once omg 🥰 As you’ve all heard, please don’t send to CC’s and if you don’t like, don’t read :)

Karl woke up, everything blurry as it normally was. His room was still dimly lit by the LED lights he always forgets to turn off before bed. He rolled over towards his bedside table where his phone sat charging. He picked it up with a huff, seeing at least 80 twitter notifications and a few missed calls from Sapnap. Now, Sapnap was in the other room, so he could easily come wake him up, so why call? 

Turns out Sapnap had left Karl two voicemails. One saying good morning, and the other saying he needed to get something. Which was odd but he didn’t question it. Sapnap has been disappearingrandomly in the mornings since he came to visit. His planned visit was for about a month, but since more covid rules got set in place, he got stuck down in North Carolina with Karl. Which was nice of course, Karl enjoyed his company a lot. Sapnap wasn’t a very physically affectionate person, which Karl had come to learn, but he just hung onto Sap like he was a sad puppy.

Karl finally got out of bed, flattening out his shirt and stretching, before grabbing his phone and heading towards his kitchen, where Sapnap sat playing with a pen of some kind. He came up behind Sapnap, whispering a small good morning before resting his head atop the younger’s. “What are you up to Sap?” Sapnap groaned for a second before putting the pen down and giving a tense reply. “Trying to put this fucking pen together, but it’s not working for some reason. I just bought it this morning too.” Karl looked down at the pen confused, before he realized what kind of pen it was. 

“You can’t fit the cart in there?” “You’ve smoked?” Karl chuckled. “Like once or twice with Chandler if we ever get the chance, yeah. Let me see it.” He moved around to stand behind Sapnap, holding his hand out. Sapnap placed the pen in his hand begrudgingly, and Karl stared at the pieces for a second before just twisting it together. “Can I try it?” “It won’t work, but whatever.” Karl rolled his eyes, holding the cart still attached to the pen. He held down the button and took a short hit, breathing some out of his nose. “Works.” “You’re shitting me?” Sapnap groaned, taking the pen back from Karl. Karl had already started to feel the hit sinking in. Wasn’t enough to mess him up at all really, but it was enough to feel. “How did you do that again?” Karl watched as Sapnap tried to copy what he had done, not doing the greatest job. “Here.” Sapnap had spun in his chair to face Karl, who had bent down a bit to Sapnap’s sitting level. He took Sapnap’s hands in his and fixed them so that the cart was still twisted into the pen far enough to be pulled from. “Now pull.” 

Sapnap took a long pull, before coughing a little and pulling the pen away and setting it down. “Damn okay. Thanks Karl. You’re the shit man.” “Yeah, yeah of course no problem.” They sat there in comfortable silence for about a minute before Sapnap spoke up. “Wanna get high?” Karl shrugged. “Sure.” Karl picked the pen back up before tapping Sapnap’s shoulder. “Room or couch?” “Room, I might pass out and your couch is scratchy as fuck bro.”. Sapnap was right, his couch’s material wasn’t the greatest. It’s not like he had friends over often, so why get a fancy couch? He’s normally hanging out at Chris’s place or the warehouse anyways. 

Sapnap leaned onto Karl’s shoulder as they walked back to his room. It’s not like he was absolutely zooted or anything, he just seemed pretty tired. Karl couldn’t blame him, it seems to be that he woke up early to go get a pen from god knows where. Once they got into Karl’s room, Sapnap immediately flopped face first onto his bed. Karl chuckled, sitting on the end of the bed, putting the pen together again to take a way longer pull this time. Once he was done, he pushed Sapnap’s leg so that he sat up, and he handed him the pen. It only took about three minutes before Karl’s mind started to fog a bit. Sapnap handed him back the pen, and Karl took another hit. It wasn’t as long as the last one, he knew he was light and he didn’t feel like greening out with Sapnap here. Karl looked over to Sapnap, and he was just sitting there playing with his hands. He wasn’t nervous or anything, if anything he looked deep in thought. Karl set the pen down on the bedside table before sitting back down on the bed. It didn’t take him long before he ended up laid out on the bed, sat up on the headboard. Sapnap soon followed suit after he stopped thinking about whatever he was before.

Suddenly Sapnap just sat up after what felt like 10 minutes. Probably less. “Can we cuddle?” Karl giggled. “Yeah! Homie cuddle time.” He smiled, snuggling up to Sapnap’s side. Sapnap wrapped an arm around Karl’s shoulder, pressing a small kiss to his forehead. It took Karl a second to process it, and once he had, his face turned bright red. With a sudden burst of confidence, Karl laid a small kiss on Sapnap’s jaw, right where he had a small scruff growing. Sapnap just turned and looked at him with a small smile, before looking back up at the ceiling and closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ACTUAL SMUT POG? This is way too many words man

They sat there in a comfortable silence until Sapnap sat up, grabbing the pen off the table. “I wanna try something.” Karl sat up, giving Sapnap a confused look. “It’s like uh. How do I explain it. It might not work.” Sapnap shrugged. “So like I take a really really long fuckin’ pull, and I breath it out into your mouth and it’s like. Second hand high. Since I know you’re really light and I still wanna smoke and not feel awkward by myself I guess.” Karl just giggled at Sapnap, vigorously nodding his head. 

Sapnap took a minute to struggle putting the pen together before turning towards Karl entirely. Karl turned to also face him, a large smile plastered on his face, peppered with freckles and covered in red. Sapnap took a really long pull from the pen, before getting really close to Karl and lightly blowing. Karl took this as an obvious cue to open is mouth and breath in what little smoke had escaped Sapnap’s breath out. 

Karl started to giggle again, covering his mouth with his hand, and leaning back away from the man in front of him. Sapnap gave him a strange look before running a hand through his dark hair. “Can we do that again? I liked that.” Karl said, a smile still stuck to his very pretty face, Sapnap thought. “Yeah man, course.” Karl scooted back closer towards Sapnap. His mouth was already slightly agape, and Sapnap thought that was the hottest thing ever. Sapnap pulled the pen back up and took a hit, before releasing some of the smoke towards Karl. This time he watched as Karl breathed it in, his smile was intoxicating at this point. After he had finished, words escaped Karl that he couldn’t hold in. “That was really hot.”. Sapnap cocked his brow at his remark.

That isn’t just something you say to your best friend while high. Karl giggled before realizing what he had said, and slapped a hand over his mouth like he had previously. “Dude I’m sorry if thats weird or-“ Sapnap put his hands on Karl’s face, staring at him blankly. He did it right as Karl was leaning back too, so Karl just sat that awkwardly until Sapnap pulled his face close again. “Can I....please?” Karl’s face burned. Burned with a lot of different things. “Like. Uh. Yeah yeah yeah please yeah.” Karl mumbled and stuttered just barely above a whisper. Sapnap lightly placed his lips onto Karl’s, holding onto his face as Karl’s arms creeped up to be laid around his neck. They sat there like that for a second, just sharing a seemingly innocent kiss. Sapnap pulled away first, smiling lightly as he looked at Karl, dazed. “I liked that.” “I also liked that.” “Wanna do that again?” “Yes.”. This time instead of being placed like a bow on a present, it was a crash, a passionate connected of chapped lips on soft ones. Sapnap’s being soft, he likes to take care of himself. Karl didn’t care much for that, he never had, even as a teenager with acne it never bothered him to do much about it. Karl shimmied forward, getting closer to Sapnap, until he got impatient and simply placed himself on the other man in front of him, leaning into the kiss as much as he could. For the most part it stayed sweet.

That was until Sapnap bit down on his lip  hard  and Karl let out the loudest whimper Sapnap’s ever heard. Karl panicked for a second, but instead of pulling away, it seemed to only spur Sapnap on. He groaned as he started to slip Karl tongue, and Karl accepted it graciously. They stayed making out like this, the occasional top movement from Karl adjusting himself. Suddenly Sapnap grinded his hips up against Karl, turning Karl from half-mast to almost completely hard. Sapnap pulled away, breathing heavily. “S-sorry man, uh can we like. Go further and stuff? I’m really likin this and uh-“ “Yeah yeah yeah please” Karl breathed out heavily. Sure he was in a daze, but he knew what he wanted and right now what he wanted was Sapnap. 

Sapnap groaned again, laying a sloppy kiss against Karl’s lips before moving to his jaw. He started to suck a little as Karl squirmed a little. Suddenly Sapnap bit down, causing another loud whimper to come out of Karl’s lips and damn was it beautiful. He wished he heard those noises every damned day. Sapnap reached his hands up under Karl’s shirt, ghosting over his nipples before sliding his shirt over his head. Once he helped Karl with his shirt, he quickly threw off his own. Once he had a clear view of Karl’s topless body, his mouth was basically watering. Sure he’s seen Karl shirtless but not like  this.  Not with a mark appearing slowly right under his jaw, not with a light sheen of sweat on his collarbones, not with splotches of red heat on his body. Karl suddenly pulled Sapnap back into a kiss for a moment, before pulling back to whisper into his ear. “How long?” “Since the last jackbox stream” “God you’re hot.” 

This time it was Karl who grinded down onto Sapnap, drawing a groan out of him. With another sudden burst of confidence, Karl took his hand to the bulge in Sapnap’s sweats, reaching behind the span of elastice. “Can I?” “Yes, please.” He groaned out again, so Karl shuffled back to pull down Sapnap’s sweatpants. He took a moment however, before teasingly pulling down Sapnap’s boxers, watching his length spring out of their cloth prison, just barely slapping his stomach. He had a good size to him, considerably long, and where it wasn’t long, it made up for in absolute girth. Karl had to sit back and breath for a second, his hand still at the base of the man in front of him. 

Sapnap had his head thrown back a little, before he looked down at Karl and smirked, his eyes half-lidded. “Intimidated, hm?” Karl couldn’t reply, he just started to run his hand up Sapnap’s length, which made the latter throw his head back once more. Karl pulled his hand away and pulled it up to his face. He licked his palm and made it as slick as possible before taking it back down to Sapnap’s base, and he started to give his cock long strokes from the bottom to the top, only pausing to run his thumb over Sapnap’s slit, which he responded with a higher pitched groan or a growl of some form.

“Let me do somethin’ right quick Karl.” Sapnap growled before he spun the two of them around, so that Karl was against the headboard and Sapnap was on top of him. “Y’know how to suck dick?” He asked nonchalantly. “No-“ “Then lemme teach you pretty thing. That way you’ll know next time.”. Just the mention of next time sent a flood straight down to his painful erection. “Mhm okay Sapn-“ Sapnap quickly pulled down Karl’s pajama pants and boxers both at once, so Karl’s length was immediately exposed to the cold air. He was definitely lengthy thats for sure. Only a little bigger than Sapnap in that aspect, but right now is not the time for comparing dick sizes when your best friends mouth is on your dick. Karl sharply breathed in as Sapnap took in at least half of his length. Karl snaked a hand down into the raven’s hair, trying his hardest not to buck into the delicious feeling. Sapnap hollowed out his cheeks around Karl’s length, in which Karl replied with a tug on his dark hair as he bucked up. “S-sorry.” Sapnap pulled up for a second to just give the man below him a dopey smile. “S’ okay baby, I don’t mind it.” Before letting Karl give a reply, he went back down on his length, this time bobbing his head up and down. God it felt so good, Karl couldn’t even describe the feeling. He’s never thought about doing anything with anyone until now and it’s all just an entire new experience and he was  loving it. 

Karl bucked up again, and Sapnap just moaned down his length. Suddenly Karl pulled Sapnap off of his dick, his breathing heavy. “Want. Want you not just. Mouth.” He struggled to get out between pants. Sapnap cocked his brow. “Like you want me, in you?” Karl nodded. “Have you ever-“ “No just please I really really really want to.” Sapnap chuckled. “Do you even own lube?” “N-no.” “Then I’mma uh go get mine I guess. I’ll be right back baby.” Sapnap laid a quick kiss to Karl’s cheek before getting up and moving quickly out of the room to retrieve his own lube. Karl would’ve of thought about  why Sapnap would’ve brought lube in the first place, but right now he’s just so glad he did. Sapnap returned just as quickly as he left. 

He quickly returned to his place above Karl, before giving him a worried look, even through his dazed state. “This is gonna feel like uh...kinda weirdish? It’ll sting a lil so like uh. I’mma be real careful I don’t wanna rush you or anythin.” Karl simply nodded. “I t-trust you Sap.” Sapnap smiled at that, laying a chaste kiss on his lovers? partners? friends? lips, as he poured lubes out onto his fingers, rubbing them together to get the slick warm, so it didn’t feel as awkward. Sapnap looked up at Karl as he pulled the rest of his pajama pants off with his clean hand. He prodded a finger at Karl’s hole, not penetrating it, just allowed him to get used to something being there. He did that for a moment until Karl started breathing heavy and murmuring please repeatedly.

Sapnap slowly entered his first finger and waited for Karl to stop squirming until he even started to move it. He didn’t exactly want to take it slow, but he didn’t want to hurt him. Sapnap new he was girthy, so he was gonna make sure that Karl didn’t feel like he was dying when he should be enjoying it. Eventually Karl had started begging to have another finger added, and how could Sapnap say no? Karl apparently loved the stretch, cause he started whimpering when Sapnap had added a second finger, scissoring him out and searching for that sweet little bundle of nerves. He must’ve brushed it for a moment because suddenly Karl let out the most gorgeous noise he’s ever heard, and arched his back. “You like that?” “Y-ye- mhm.” Karl whimpered. 

Sapnap tried searching for that spot again, and once he found it, he hit it around two more times before adding a third finger, and focusing more on stretching Karl out. Three fingers drove Karl crazy in the best way possible. When Sapnap had first bit down on his lip, almost enough to draw blood, all of his warmth flooded south. Since that moment, any stretch, bite, or scratch had left him crying out for more. He just loved the hint of pain so much, he couldn’t enough. Eventually it seemed like Karl was riding himself on Sapnap’s fingers, pushing back down on them every time Sapnap pulled out in the slightest. 

Adding a fourth and last finger, Sapnap just prayed that he wouldn’t hurt Karl, but even if he did, he seemed to like it. 

“You ready pretty thing?” Karl nodded, pushing himself down onto Sapnap’s fingers for the last time before he pulled them away entirely, grabbing the lube and covering his length with the substance. “It’s prolly’ gonna hurt, but I’m guessin’ you kinda like it don’t you puppy? God you’re so pretty....” Sapnap mumbled to himself while he slowly pushed into the man below him. Karl whimpered, Sapnap was right about him enjoying the stretch, but all the praise was really getting to his head. Karl felt tears pricking at his eyes. It did really fucking hurt, Sapnap wasn’t kidding. 

He went really slow though, the sting was worth it, Karl knew that. He only just now realize however that he wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow. Karl was surprised whenever Sapnap suddenly stopped moving. He was fully in. Karl felt so entirely full. It felt painful, but in the best way. Sapnap stayed still for a minute before tapping Karl on the chest. “You good baby?” “Y-yeah.” “Sure?” “S-sure.”

Even with Sapnap taking is slow, it felt like with every slow thrust, his breath was knocked out of him. “Please please more please.” Sapnap slowly began to pick up his pace as Karl begged. “You want me to ruin you huh? You want me to...make you hurt so bad you won’t forget huh?” Sapnap leaned over and started marking up Karl’s jaw again. “Ye-yes please! P-please hurt me Sapnap please-“ Sapnap started to speed up a little more. He was at a more moderate pace now, and Karl was really stretched at this point. It still stung like a bitch, but damn was it worth it. Sapnap pulled Karl towards him by his hips, and shifted him to a different angle. That’s when he hit that spot that made Karl see white. He started whimpering and moaning and he couldn’t stop as Sapnap just slammed into that spot with every thrust. 

Karl’s back seemed to stay in a permanent arch, much to Sapnap’s liking. Sapnap just constantly showered the boy under him with praises. Calling him pretty, gorgeous, perfect, whatever came to mind first. Karl LOVED it with every part of being. The feeling of being full, being praised, all of it went straight to his dick, which hadn’t been touched in so long. To his luck, Sapnap reached a hand towards Karl’s dick and started stroking it, nearing Karl closer and closer to the edge. “S-Sap I’m g-gonna” “Go on...just keep makin’ those pretty noises and I’ll be close too....you want it in?” Karl whimpered as Sapnap started to speed up, the pleasure overwhelmed the feeling of the sting. “Yes please please full please.” Karl babbled. 

After a few more strokes from Sapnap, Karl was spilling over the ravens calloused hand. Sapnap continued stroking him through his orgasm and kept slamming into him. “T-too much sappy please-“ “Just hold on baby.” Sapnap stopped stroking his length instead to focus on his own current problem. His thrusts became more erratic as he brinked his own orgasm, slipping over the edge within seconds, painting Karl’s walls with white. Sapnap pulled out slowly, groaning as he did so. 

Sapnap rolled over to Karl’s side, before standing up. “Where you goin’” Karl whined out sadly. “I’mma get stuff to clean up. Cloth n stuff.” Karl just nodded and looked up at the ceiling. He’s gonna have to sleep in Sapnap’s room, he doesn’t have an extra set of bed sheets. Sapnap came back considerably fast for still being high and also just having sex, but he carried a wet rag and ibuprofen. “I dunno where you keep yours so I grabbed my pain killers...should be good though.” He also grabbed the the water bottle off of Karl’s bedside table, checking the time in his phone too while he was at it.

It was still only around 11:30am. Sapnap handing Karl one of the pills and the water while he cleaned off his stomach. “You okay? Was that good?” Karl smiled, setting the water back down on the bedside table. “Yeah that was really really good Sappy, dunno if I’mma be able to walk tomorrow.” Sapnap chuckled and Karl giggled as Sapnap pulled off the comforter, settling for a big blanket that was under it, since it was clean, and slipping under it. He gestured for Karl to do the same, and he slowly slid under the blanket with his friend, lover? “Karl man?” “Yeah?” “I love you.” Karl smiled at that, laying a kiss on Sapnap’s cheek before snuggling up to him. “I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYO AYO AYO!!!! IM SO GLAD PEOPLE ARE FINDING THIS AND ENJOYING IT!!! It makes me super happy cause there’s seriously not enough Karlnap, and definitely not enough weedfics. That being said, I’m planning to start a weedfic series of different people n characters in one shots, and I’m starting a Karlnap fic (More than two chapters) based off of the song “Laughter Lines” by Bastille! If you haven’t heard it yet, I’d recommend giving it a listen :) Hope you all enjoyed


End file.
